


Living Life, In The Night

by temporalSilence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Merlin Autumn Fic/Art Exchange, Merlin does cool things, Merlin has waited so long now he just be vibing, Merlin is a smart boy, Merlin just being cool, Merlin with tattoos, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalSilence/pseuds/temporalSilence
Summary: Fanart for the Merlin Autumn Fic/Art exchange.Merlin is doing some late night magic studying for Samhain.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Merlin Autumn Exchange 2020





	Living Life, In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmay/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/yV2LHvv)

**Author's Note:**

> FOR MAY BC I LOVE HER  
> I HOPE UR ENJOY!!!!


End file.
